Waking Up In Vegas
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Reid go to Vegas to visit his mother. Emily wakes up not able to remember anything. She discovers a surprise the next morning. What did she do? Can she fix what happened?


**Waking Up In Vegas****  
>Prompt: Waking Up In Vegas- Katy Perry<strong>

Emily woke up with a killer of a headache. She realized she wasn't in her room. She and Reid had gone to Vegas to visit his mother. She was the only one on the team that hadn't met his mother, yet.

When she woke up, she realized she wasn't in her room. She saw someone was laying next to her and had their arm around her. She hadn't gone home with anyone the previous night. She was shocked when she realized it was Reid next to her. She tried to recall what had happened the night before, but everything was a blur.

**You got to help me out.  
>It's all a blur last night.<br>We need a taxi cause you're hung over and I'm broke.  
>I lost my fake ID,<br>But you lost the motel key.  
>Spare me the frickin' dirty looks.<br>Now, don't blame me.**

Reid woke up soon afterward. His head hurt so much and he had no idea why. He usually never drinks. He noticed Emily was laying next to him, staring, wide-eyed.

"Um, hi, Emily. W-what happened last night?"

"I have no idea. It's all a blur. How did I even get in your room?" Emily asked, standing up.

"I don't know. I just want to remember what happened. I never drink."

"Well, apparently you did last night."

She walked over to her purse to get the key to her room, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She decided she would just go to the front desk later.

"The only thing I remember is us going out to dinner after meeting my mother."

"Me too. Oh. I also remember us going to the casino afterward. Then, my mind just goes blank."

**You want to cash out and get the hell out of town.  
>Don't be a baby.<br>Remember what you told me.  
>Shut up and put your money where your mouth is.<br>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.  
>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now.<br>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.**

"Well, we have to figure out-" Spencer froze when he saw something shine on Emily's hand. "Um... Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second?"  
>"Sure. What is it?" She asked, walking toward him.<p>

Reid grabbed her hand and nearly screamed.

"Um. I-I think you got married last night."

"WHAT? To WHO?"

"Um... well... me."

"What? How?"

"You're also wearing my class ring."

"Oh my God. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We have to figure something out. I'm going to call my mother."

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"Because we are both a part of this. We're partners in crime." This got a laugh out of Reid.

**Why are these lights so bright?  
>Did we get hitched last night?<br>Dressed up like Elvis,  
>Why am I wearing your class ring?<br>Don't call your mother cause now we're partners in crime.**

"Spencer, we have to figure something out."

"I know. Well, maybe our marriage license is around here somewhere. We can at least go to the chapel and see what time we were there."

"That's a good idea."

xxxxxx

Reid and Emily had gotten married at around 7 the night before. That was only a half hour after the casino. They figured that they must have drank during that half hour. They probably went back to their hotel and celebrated after the wedding and fell asleep.

"We can't tell the team about any of this when we get back." Reid said, when they were sitting in the hotel room.

"I know. Morgan would never stop teasing us."

"Definitely. I say that, when we get back, we get our wedding annulled. Then, it will be as if we were never married at all."

"That's a good idea." Emily said. She didn't want to say it aloud, but she really didn't want to get the marriage annulled. She actually had feelings for Reid.

**Don't be a baby.  
>Remember what you told me.<br>Shut up and put your money where your mouth is.  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now.  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.<strong>

Reid noticed a glimmer of sadness on Emily's face when he mentioned an annulment.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just, you seemed a little upset."

"I'm not upset. I promise you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well... Actually, I-" She trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm actually kind of happy this all happened."

"So, you're happy we got drunk, got married, and can't remember anything else that happened?"

"I'm happy about one of those things."

"Oh. Really?" He said, realizing what she meant.

"Yeah. It made me realize that I, um, might have feelings for you."

"Are- are you serious?"

"Yes. I love you, Spencer."

Reid stood up and walked over to Emily. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

"I love you, too, Emily."

She smiled and said, " So, I guess we won't be getting an annulment?"

"Do you want to?"

"No! Let's just not tell the team yet."

"Good idea." He said, kissing her again. "Let's just enjoy the alone time we have now."

Emily smiled and pulled Spencer down onto the bed with her.


End file.
